April 18, 2014 Smackdown results
The April 18, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 15, 2014 at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee. Summary Following Monday's reunification of one of the most dominant factions in WWE history and their demonstration of “what true power really is” at the expense of The Shield, WWE COO Triple H issued an ultimatum to the black-clad trio during his exclusive WWE.com interview with Michael Cole on Wednesday: Crawl back and apologize and all will be forgiven. Unsatisfied with Roman Reigns’ tweet that “kings don’t win wars, soldiers do,” The Game opened SmackDown with a blockbuster announcement: Evolution will battle The Hounds of Justice in a Six-Man Tag Team showdown at Extreme Rules. He then put the exclamation point on what Evolution is about, stating that, “in life, you adapt or perish.” As an eight-Superstar tournament to name the new No. 1 contender to his Intercontinental Title continues to rage during Raw, Big E went head-to-head with former World Champion Alberto Del Rio on Friday night. In the final moments of the fevered contest, “Mexico’s Greatest Export” failed to release his attempted Cross Armbreaker at the five-count, forcing the referee to call for the bell. Outraged, Del Rio turned his anger back on his powerful opponent, only to suffer a Big Ending for his troubles. In case someone hadn't yet heard, Paul Heyman emerged before the WWE Universe to reiterate that “his client, BROCK LESNAR, conquered The Streak!” He said it loud, he said it proud, and he said it over and over and over and over again. Three days after Tamina won a Divas Battle Royal to become the new No. 1 contender to the Divas Championship at Extreme Rules – airing during WWE Main Event, exclusively on WWE Network – titleholder Paige continued to prove she is not “a flash in the pan” by making Aksana submit to her modified Scorpion Crosslock. Sure, there was Hogan vs. Andre, Bret Hart vs. HBK and Cena vs. Edge. However, the latest SmackDown showdown may just leave them all in the dust! In the midst of growing friction during the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony and this past Tuesday's WWE Main Event, a 3MB-backed Hornswoggle battled Los Matadores’ El Torito on SmackDown. In the height of the action, El Torito would ultimately reign supreme, hitting the Bullsault for the victory. Following a Raw altercation born out of the ruthless aggressiveness of his match against Xavier Woods, Alexander Rusev faced off against R-Truth on SmackDown. The Bulgarian Brute dominated The Rapping Superstar before making him submit to The Accolade. Then, after the bell, Woods attempted to stop the continued destruction, only to be overtaken and tossed over the top rope. For the second week in a row, Layla helped her new dance partner, Fandango, in his SmackDown clash against Santino – stealing The Milan Miracle's Cobra mere moments before it was about to strike its prey. This time, however, Emma was ready for Layla, launching a counter assault on the former Divas Champion. The commotion carried into the ring, where Marella utilized a sunset flip on his smooth-stepping opponent to pick up the three-count. After nearly hitting a post-match Cobra attack on his foe, though, Santino made the mistake of using his slithering sidekick to high-five Emma – making her entire arm go lifeless! Four days after a reunited Evolution stepped back into the spotlight to take The Shield to task, a reinvigorated Batista once again squared off against Sheamus. In a brutal slugfest main event that took both Superstars to the absolute brink, The Animal caught The Celtic Warrior on the top turnbuckle and dropped him onto the ropes. This ultimately allowed the six-time World Champion to triumph with a Batista Bomb! Results ; ; *Dark match: Bo Dallas defeated ??? *Dark match: Titus O'Neil defeated Bordell Walker *Big E defeated Alberto Del Rio (10:00) *Paige defeated Aksana (4:00) *El Torito (w/ Diego & Fernando) defeated Hornswoggle (w/ Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) (4:00) *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated R-Truth (w/ Xavier Woods) (2:00) *Santino Marella (w/ Emma) defeated Fandango (w/ Layla) (1:00) *Batista defeated Sheamus (10:00) *Dark match: Sheamus defeated Batista in a Last Man Standing Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H made huge Extreme Rules Match: Evolution vs. The Shield SD_765_Photo_002.jpg SD_765_Photo_003.jpg SD_765_Photo_007.jpg SD_765_Photo_010.jpg SD_765_Photo_012.jpg SD_765_Photo_013.jpg Big E v Alberto Del Rio SD_765_Photo_017.jpg SD_765_Photo_019.jpg SD_765_Photo_021.jpg SD_765_Photo_023.jpg SD_765_Photo_025.jpg SD_765_Photo_033.jpg Paul Heyman delivered a very important message to the WWE Universe SD_765_Photo_034.jpg SD_765_Photo_037.jpg SD_765_Photo_039.jpg SD_765_Photo_040.jpg SD_765_Photo_041.jpg SD_765_Photo_043.jpg Paige v Aksana SD_765_Photo_049.jpg SD_765_Photo_051.jpg SD_765_Photo_054.jpg SD_765_Photo_055.jpg SD_765_Photo_056.jpg SD_765_Photo_058.jpg El Torito v Hornswoggle SD_765_Photo_063.jpg SD_765_Photo_064.jpg SD_765_Photo_065.jpg SD_765_Photo_068.jpg SD_765_Photo_070.jpg SD_765_Photo_080.jpg Alexander Rusev v R-Truth SD_765_Photo_086.jpg SD_765_Photo_087.jpg SD_765_Photo_092.jpg SD_765_Photo_094.jpg SD_765_Photo_098.jpg SD_765_Photo_099.jpg Santino Marella v Fandango SD_765_Photo_103.jpg SD_765_Photo_108.jpg SD_765_Photo_110.jpg SD_765_Photo_112.jpg SD_765_Photo_113.jpg SD_765_Photo_115.jpg Batista v Sheamus SD_765_Photo_118.jpg SD_765_Photo_122.jpg SD_765_Photo_125.jpg SD_765_Photo_130.jpg SD_765_Photo_136.jpg SD_765_Photo_143.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #765 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #765 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events